Ella y Él
by Lovely Flower
Summary: La relación de Miyako y Ken desde distintas perspectivas. Capitulo 6: Pedida (Daisuke POV)
1. Complemento

**Ella y él**

Por _LovelyFlower_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hola a todos. Aquí estoy nuevamente tratando de escribir. Hace mucho no lo hacía y mis últimos fan fic fueron de Full Metal Alchemist. Ahora, más sabiendo que tendremos más digimon el próximo año (felicidad al máximo n_n) quise volver a este espacio con un fic de mi pareja favorita: Ken y Miyako.

Espero no hacerles sangrar los ojos, ni vomitar de cursilería. Siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias y comentarios.

Son una serie de drabbles, escritos desde la perspectiva de los demás elegidos, con sus opiniones en cuanto a la relación de Ken con Miyako. Todos están relacionados, pero no están subidos necesariamente en orden cronológico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 1: Complemento (Hikari POV)  
><strong>

El calor del primer día de agosto siempre es sofocante en Tokio, pero no por ello dejamos de juntarnos para celebrar un año más desde nuestro primer encuentro con nuestros compañeros digimon.

Lo particular de la junta del 2007 fue que mi amiga Miyako y el siempre silente Ken llegaron con bastante retraso y, como si fuera poco, tomados de la mano. Nunca hablé mucho con ella sobre chicos, aparte de la obviedad del atractivo algunos de nuestros compañeros como Yamato y el mismo Ken, por lo que verla aparecer así, sin que ella anticipara algo del tipo "estoy saliendo con alguien" fue por lo menos extraño. El primero en abrir la boca fue Daisuke, haciendo caso omiso de la escena.

- ¡Ichijouji, por fin llegan! –espetó el, por lo que de inmediato supuse que estaba al tanto de la… ¿relación? de los dos –Miyako, abre pronto el portal, quiero ver a V-mon –

Ella sonrió murmurando un "Lo siento" antes de pedirle a Koushiro-kun que le facilitara su portátil, bajo la siempre atenta mirada de Ken. Por un segundo, sus ojos se posaron sobre mí y sólo asintió, con lo que toda duda se disipó: estaban juntos. Me alegré por él y por Miyako… eran tan distintos: él introvertido, ella un huracán de verborrea; él un poco inseguro a pesar de su sin fin de cualidades, ella la persona ideal para envolverlo en halagos y hacerlo sentir bien. Cada uno necesario para el otro, el complemento perfecto aunque a simple vista pareciese no encajar. Conociendo la seriedad de Ken, supuse que esto no podría terminar más que en matrimonio, más temprano que tarde. Ambos tendrían lo que siempre habían buscado… ser especial y único para alguien.

En un par de segundos fuimos trasportados al digimundo, en donde nuestros compañeros nos esperaban ansiosos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y eso fue el primer drabble, perdón por cualquier falta ortográfica o problema de redacción... Volver a escribir cuesta, mas cuando mi trabajo habitual es casi algo opuesto a esto (matemáticas por montón)

Cariños a todos los que pasen por aquí, se les quiere mucho.

Se despide, _Lovely Flower_

28/09/2014 23:08


	2. Miedo

**Ella y él**

Por _LovelyFlower_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Notas de la autora: Gracias a quienes leyeron el primer capítulo, en especial a kuroda kumiko miss, es lindo saber que pese a que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo alguien leyó mis fan fic y me recuerda :D

Este capítulo es unos años después del anterior, desde la perspectiva de la madre de Ken (cuyo nombre no sé, y cuando hice el rewatch de la serie versión japonesa tampoco lo dijeron xD)

No me odien: ya empiezo a hacer sufrir a Ken (y en los capítulos que vienen también)… soy mala, lo sé, pero me gusta profundizar un poquito es sus trancas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo2: **Miedo** (Madre Ken POV)

¡Fui tan feliz de oír risas de niños en mi casa!

La primera vez fue en la reunión navideña en nuestra casa hace tiempo, cuando sucedió todo aquello de los Digimon. Con los años esa escena se repitió varias veces y Ken, que después de la muerte de Osamu se había vuelto un niño taciturno y silencioso, había vuelto a ser el dulce y bondadoso niño que era antes de eso.

Sé que el sufrimiento de mi hijo no fue solo por la muerte de su hermano, sino que la actitud de mi marido y mía ante los hechos. Simplemente nos paralizamos y olvidamos que Ken que era tan solo un pequeño niño que necesitaba cariño y ser valorado por sus propias virtudes... Lo bueno es que los años y su nuevo grupo de amigos habían logrado sanar gran parte de esas heridas…

Mi pequeño Ken, que ya de pequeño no tiene mucho. Con 17 años ya es todo un hombre, incluso más alto que su padre, y muy guapo también.

Fue por eso que sentí una punzada, como una lanza atravesando mi pecho, cuando aquella fría tarde de junio él entró dando un portazo, con los ojos húmedos y la mirada perdida. Se encerró en su habitación y no apareció para cenar. Lloré amargamente, pensando en que tal vez todo había sido una ilusión y mi hijo seguía siendo infeliz... Que sus heridas nunca sanarían y que yo era la culpable.

Mi marido se enfadó. Lo vi levantarse de la mesa y caminar veloz hasta la habitación de Ken antes de golpear la puerta. Él se asomó sorprendido, aún con aires de tristeza, pero no tardó en contestar.

-Perdón por preocuparlos, no era mi intensión-

-Ken, hijo, por favor -le supliqué entre lágrimas- Si tienes algún problema habla conmigo o con tu padre, te amamos Ken, no nos dejes fuera de tu vida por favor-

Entonces vi como volvía a ser el pequeño de ocho años que lloraba la muerte de su hermano. Se aferró a mí y soltó el llanto reprimido, mientras yo lo abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba junto con el sin saber aún el porqué. Mi marido le acariciaba la espalda murmurando palabras de aliento.

-La amo, mamá, no soportare estar lejos de ella... La amo tanto, no es justo, no es justo-

Fue lo único que logró decir entre sollozos. Parte de mi sintió alivio al ver el motivo de su desdicha, pero tampoco entendía mucho lo que sucedía.

-¿Sucedió algo con Miyako-chan? -fue mi marido el que habló, mientras pude sentir a Ken zafarse de mi abrazo y asentir, ya un poco más tranquilo.

Miyako... Hice memoria y pude recordar: era la chica de cabello morado y lentes. Siempre venía a casa junto con Daisuke y los demás. Un poco ruidosa para mí gusto, pero debo reconocer que había descubierto a Ken mirándola con más insistencia que la normal un par de veces.

Ken pareció captar mis dudas y habló -Estoy saliendo con Miyako hace unos meses, mamá. Disculpa no habértelo contado. Papá se enteró hace poco -confesó mi hijo sonrojado, mi esposo confirmó su relato -El asunto es que... Se irá a estudiar a Estados Unidos y... yo... yo... Mierda...-

Se le cortó la voz nuevamente, estaba sufriendo por amor.

-Hijo, siempre puedes hablar con ella por la computadora, por teléfono. Tal vez podrías ir en tus vacaciones a verla, siempre habrán formas para que estén juntos-

Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, puede ver la ilusión en sus ojos. -¿De veras crees que podría funcionar? Son un par de años... No lo sé... Tal vez solo deba dejarla ir... -

Note su mirada oscurecerse un poco. No, no iba a dejar que Ken volviera a sumirse en las sombras.

-Hijo, si quieres, podrías esforzarte para que una vez que termines el bachillerato puedas estudiar allá. Así sería solo un año lejos de Miyako-chan...-

Sus ojos azules se abrieron en la sorpresa. No sería la madre celosa que busca retenerlo en casa a la fuerza. Si su felicidad estaba al lado de esa chica, lo apoyaría, aunque signifique que se aleje de nosotros una vez más.

-Tienes razón, mamá. Es buena idea –en sus ojos volvió a brillar una chispa de esperanza y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Lo abracé con fuerza, debía aprovechar esos momentos a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y eso fue… En estos días subiré el siguiente capítulo =)

Un abrazo a todos, les quiere _Lovely Flower_


	3. Celos

**Ella y Él**

por _Lovely Flower_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos! Aquí vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, hay que aprovechar la inspiración mientras dure. Este es un poco raro, no lo sitúo en algún momento en particular, pero tiene una pizca de Daikari y Daiyako?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3: **Celos** (Jun Motomiya POV)

Iba de salida cuando alguien toca el timbre. Me asomé a la mirilla de la puerta: era Daisuke junto a Miyako.

-¿Por qué diablos no usas la llave? - Grité, ahi los observé con más detenimiento y vi a mi hermano apoyado en Miyako y con un fuerte halito alcohólico

-Hikari lo rechazó - explicó ella rapidamente. Le indiqué como llegar hasta la habitación de Daisuke, si mis padres lo encontraban en ese estado entre semana se armaría la grande.

Dudé en salir, tal vez deberia quedarme para cubrirlo y ayudarlo con la resaca. ¡Niñato idiota, siempre metido en problemas!. Escuché a lo lejos a Miyako discutir con él, por lo que me asomé.

-Que no eshtoy ebrio, Miya.. No nechesito tu ayuda para...-

Plaf. Un golpe seco. Daisuke habia intentado sentarse en la silla del escritorio, con desmedida fuerza que hizo que cayera con silla y todo.

-Bueno, tal vez si necesito ayuda...- Miyako y yo nos miramos con un poco de pena. Ibamos a levantarlo del piso cuando nuevamente sono el timbre.

-No te preocupes, Jun, puedo sola- anunció ella, asi que me dirigí a la puerta. Era Ken Ichijouji, el guapito amigo de mi desastrozo hermano. A todo esto nunca entendí como llegaron a congeniar. Me arreglé un poco el cabello y abrí con mi mejor sonrisa y lo encontré afirmado en lel quicio de la puerta con la respiracion agitada.

-Takaishi-kun me dijo que viniera... ¿Esta Daisuke?-

Rayos, es tan lindo, lástima que sea menor que yo -Claro, Ken, esta en si habitacion... Puedes entrar-

El agradeció antes de ingresar, y como no soy una maleducada lo acompañé hasta la habitación de mi hermano. La puerta estaba junta y sólo se escuchaban unas risas.

-Vamos, no seas mala, sólo un beso... -era la voz rasposa de Daisuke, vaya ridículo estaba haciendo ahí adentro. Sentí el impulso de reir pero ver la expresión extraña en el rostro de Ichijouji-kun me detuvo.

-¡Que no!... Y ahora sal de encima, me aplastas-

Que par, apuesto a que Miyako no logró acomodar a Dai en la cama y deben haberse caído ambos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vi que tenía razón, ¿pero quien abrió?. Miré al ojiazul a mi lado: su expresión extraña fue reemplazada por una de decepción, aún tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Y te decias mi amigo -murmuró un poco brusco aunque no entendí porqué, si la situación era bastante graciosa. Su voz llamó la atención de Daisuke y Miyako. Ella se apresuró a ponerse de pie y mi hermano sólo atinó a reirse.

-Ey, Ichijouji, no me digas que tu también vienes a declararte -

Sentí una leve brisa. Tan rapido como había llegado, el guapito se habia ido.

-Daisuke! -vociferó Miyako -Eres un idiota, ¡quizás que ha pensado Ken!-

-¿Ken? ¿Ya se fue? Pero si no he dicho nada-

Miyako me miró con ojos suplicantes, ahora empezaba a entender -Ve, yo me hago cargo de Daisuke-

Agradeció antes de salir corriendo como una loca tras el peliazul. No tenia que ser tan lista para darme cuenta que eso fue un ataque de celos, vaya suerte de Miyako. Tal vez aun tenga esperanza con Yamato-kun.

-Jun... no me siento muy bien... creo que... voy a ...-

Oh, por Dios. Mataré a Daisuke cuando se le quite lo ebrio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este me quedó un tanto rato, bueno... vendrán mejores :)

Saludos para ustedes, de _Lovely Flower_


	4. Despedida

**Ella y Él**

Por _Lovely Flower_

-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Hola a todas y todos. Estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, esta vez desde el punto de vista del propio Ken Ichijouji. Es triste, para variar, además de tener algo de lime. Nada explícito, por cierto. Este está situado justo a continuación del capítulo "Miedo", aunque de todas formas no necesitan haberlo leído para entender.

Nuevamente gracias por los reviews, me sacan una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4: Despedida (Ken POV)

"Serán solo un par de años, pasaran muy rápido, ¿no es así?"

Quería creer las palabras de Miyako, pero el dolor de saberla lejos me atormentaba. Sin ella, todo volvería a ser gris, y tantos años a su lado me habían hecho acostumbrarme a la alegría, la espontaneidad, las sonrisas por nada...

Tampoco tengo el derecho a pedirle que se quede, es una gran oportunidad la que tiene en Estados Unidos, sin mencionar que podrá estar junto a sus dos mejores amigos: Mimi y Koushiro. Tal vez allá sea más feliz y encuentre a alguien mucho mejor que yo, sin tantas trancas ni miedos estúpidos.

Tal vez sea lo mejor, tal vez deba dejarla ir sin ataduras. Ella es como un colibrí, deseoso de volar y yo... Yo no soy más que un lastre.

Me mira con preocupación, me conoce demasiado bien como para saber lo complicado que me tiene esta situación. Me obligo a sonreír, no se merece cargar con mi tristeza, y la abrazo con fuerza para ver si así logro retener parte de ella conmigo y hacer este tiempo más llevadero.

-Te amo, Ken-kun -me susurra, justo antes de deslizar una de sus manos por mi costado y comenzar a hacerme cosquillas. Ella es la única persona con la que el contacto físico no me molesta, al contrario, disfruto tenerla cerca. La deseo, tanto que a veces cuesta contener el impulso de tomarla en mis brazos y tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo... No debería pensar en esas cosas, menos ahora. Me río ruidosamente, un poco desesperado por las cosquillas. Al retroceder doy con mi propia cama y caigo en ella con Miyako sobre mí. Definitivamente esto no ayuda a calmar mis impulsos.

-Te lo dije, te ves más lindo cuando sonríes. Es así que quiero recordarte cuando me vaya-

No logro decir nada, aun respiro entrecortadamente, no sé si por las cosquillas o la excitación. No sé qué mirada le habré lanzado a Miyako, pero se sonrojó profusamente. Algo nuevo, considerando que yo soy el vergonzoso. Siento una estrechez en el pantalón: me había excitado. Ella lo nota y su sonrojo aumenta. Intenta levantarse y alejarse pero no la dejo. A estas alturas, que importa. Mañana a esta hora ella estará en un avión rumbo a Estados Unidos… nadie puede culparme por querer tener al menos, un recuerdo decente de nuestra despedida.

-Lo siento, Miyako, es que simplemente eres hermosa. Te amo más de lo que pensé podría amar a alguien... No te vayas, no aun... Solo quiero tener un recuerdo más contigo...- Era un egoísta, le estaba pidiendo a Miyako algo que sabía no era correcto. Algo que tal vez ella ni quería hacer, algo que se supone debiera suceder después de casarnos, no ahora.

Ella se relajó un poco, colocó sus manos sobre las mías sin soltarse de mi agarre. Me observó seria por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, sentí que había saboteado estúpidamente mi relación con ella (en el peor momento) y me frustré. Malditas hormonas, maldito deseo... Lo que menos quiero es hacerla sentir mal.

-Ken -pronunció mi nombre con cadencia en la voz -¿De verdad deseas... esto... ahora...-

No podía mentirle. -Sí, lo deseo. Pero entiendo que no lo habíamos hablado antes y no te voy a presionar- Pensaba seguir hablando pero ella hizo un brusco movimiento y quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Murmuré su nombre y ella sólo me beso con pasión inusitada.

-Quiero que seas tú, Ken. No sé qué vaya a pasar en estos años, ¡ni siquiera sé si te vuelva a ver!... por eso, hazlo tú, Ken... También quiero llevarme tu algo tuyo-

Fue lo último cuerdo que dijimos en mucho rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban todos allí, a excepción de Koushiro y Mimi que la esperaban en Estados Unidos. Incluso mis padres pidieron el día libre, supongo que no se atrevieron a dejarme solo. Aún deben tener miedo de mis reacciones ante situaciones de estrés.

Debo reconocer que lo que sucedió ayer me alivió un poco. Siento que me acerque más a Miyako y que el recuerdo de sus manos, de sus besos, de sus gemidos será tortuoso, pero lo suficientemente potente como para ayudarme a resistir, sabiendo que cada día que pase es un día más cerca del reencuentro.

Deje que todos se despidieran primero de ella: su familia, con los ojos húmedos de emoción, Hikari y Taichi la llenaron de palabras de apoyo, Yamato junto a Sora y Takeru le entregaron de presente un álbum de fotografías, Iori simplemente la abrazo conteniendo las lágrimas con dificultad, Jyou la felicito diciendo que estaba en buenas manos junto a Mimi y Koushiro.

Finalmente tocó el turno de Daisuke para despedirse. -Más te vale regresar pronto. Extrañaré hasta tu voz chillona y tus burlas- Junto con eso, la abrazó. No sé qué le habrá murmurado Miyako pero hizo sonrojar a Daisuke y responderle un "Ni lo sueñes"

Ahora fue el turno de mis padres de despedirse, le desearon que le fuera bien en sus estudios y que esperarían con ansias su regreso. Sentí la mirada preocupada de todos sobre mí. Fue mi padre el que habló. -¿Alguien quiere un café? Yo invito - Hikari fue la primera en aceptar y arrastrar a todo quien se resistiera a la cafetería más cercana. Le agradecí inmensamente el gesto a ambos, necesitaba unos momentos a solas con Miyako.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunté. Eran las primeras palabras que cruzábamos después de ayer y la notaba tensa. La abracé y acaricié su largo cabello antes de seguir, pude notar como temblaba. Tal vez estaba arrepentida de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Se lo pregunté y negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces qué pasa?...-

-Solo no quisiera irme ahora... Además, tengo miedo. Creo que tu madre sospecha que nosotros... -

Había pensado lo mismo. Ayer, después de estar juntos, nos quedamos dormidos por un rato y al despertar mi madre ya había llegado a casa y nos había preparado de cenar. Después de ir a dejar a Miyako, me lanzó una mirada extraña y sólo dijo "Sé que la amas, Ken, por favor no cometan ningún error del que se puedan arrepentir" Si nos descubrió, no quiso discutirlo.

De seguro no estaba orgullosa de mis actos, yo tampoco lo estaba, pero creo que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era inevitable. Que no importaba mucho la tradición ni el qué dirán si las cosas se hacían por amor. En otros países, tener sexo con tu pareja era algo completamente normal, pero acá en Japón si se llega a saber, la vida para ambos sería bastante complicada.

-Miyako, eso da igual –le dije tratando de sonar convincente e infundirle ánimos. -Te amo, es lo que importa. No me arrepiento, fue algo maravilloso... La próxima vez será distinto, te lo aseguro-

La perspectiva de una próxima vez me hizo sonreír. Le acaricié el rostro y la besé suave, muy distinto a la noche anterior en que los besos y caricias fueron desesperados, llenos de ansiedad. Podía vislumbrar algunas marcas rojas en el cuello de Miyako y a mí me ardían los rasguños en la espalda. Estuvimos sin decir mucho, no eran necesarias las palabras.

Mi padre y el resto volvió antes de lo esperado y pronto se escuchó "Pasajeros del vuelo 324 a Estados Unidos, favor abordar"

Miyako se adelantó y antes de desaparecer nos lanzó un beso con la mano. "See you later!" Soltó en perfecto inglés y desapareció. Sentí mi pecho apretarse y unas inmensas ganas de gritar pero no lo hice. Daisuke me abrazó, ya en su estado de ánimo normal y me dijo "Vamos, Ichijouji, estarás bien... Ahora deberías descansar. Paso por ti más tarde, ok?" Asentí sin ganas.

Mis padres me esperaban para volver a casa. Sería el primer día de muchos que tendría que pasar sin ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pobre Ken, creo que me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos… Muchas gracias por pasarse, nos estamos leyendo en los siguientes capítulos.

Un beso,_ Lovely Flower_


	5. Sorpresas

**Ella y él**

por _Lovely Flower_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas: Hola a todos y todas, nuevamente me aparezco para actualizar esta historia. Agradezco los reviews y pues, tendré en consideración hacer un lemon del capítulo anterior :)

Los dejo con la lectura, esta vez avanzamos varios años en la trama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 5: **Sorpresas** (Mimi POV)

En cuanto supe que viajaría a Japón, le avisé a Koushiro y a Miyako. Sabía que ambos serían los más felices con mi viaje. A Koushiro le envié un mensaje por Facebook, pero con Miyako quería hablarlo por una vía más directa, por lo que me conecté a Skype e inicié una llamada de voz.

-Hello, Darling –le dije en perfecto inglés una vez que ella contestó-

-¡Mimi! Que alegría oírte… justo pensaba llamarte –respondió mi amiga, con un dejo de alegría no disimulado-

-Pues ya me adelante yo, y con excelentes noticias… ¡Viajo a Japón la próxima semana!-

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa… no lo creo, que felicidad, Mimi-

Por eso adoraba a Miyako más que a Hikari o Sora, por su personalidad tan extrovertida… Tal vez vivir en el occidente me hace apreciar ciertas conductas que en Japón pudieran parecer exageradas. Me alegraba saber que alguien si disfrutaría de mi visita y no dudaba en demostrarlo. De seguro era esa espontaneidad la que había encandilado a Ken, y lo habían llevado a escoger a Miyako como su mujer por sobre un montón de chicas que se le ofrecían más a menudo que lo que el pobre Ichijouji hubiese querido.

-Qué bueno que te alegres, Miyako, aunque solo voy por tres semanas-

-Bueno, el tiempo que sea lo aprovecharemos… iremos de compras, a hacernos la manicura, al cine… lo que quieras estará bien, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

Ante sus palabras, recordé que no le había preguntado por los demás. -¿Y cómo está Ken-kun? ¿Qué tal va la su trabajo como detective?-

Ella titubeo antes de contestar –Pues, bien… no nos deja mucho tiempo para estar juntos, pero es lo que él siempre quiso-

-¿Y tú? No estás muy contenta con eso al parecer…

-No es que no esté contenta, sólo que es muy peligroso y tengo miedo de que le suceda algo… Yo no podría soportar perderlo, él no puede... él no puede dejarnos solas…-

Sonreí ante su preocupación exagerada, como casi todo en ella. Como niños elegidos habíamos estado cerca de la muerte y del peligro más que cualquier otra persona, además hasta donde sabía Ken trabajaba junto a Stigmon, por lo que veía difícil que estuviera en una situación de riesgo. Oí sollozar a Miyako por el micrófono así que me apresure a hablar. –Miya-chan, no te preocupes, te aseguro que Ken no las dejara solas… Espera, ¿dijiste solas?-

Recién ahí caí en cuenta de que mi amiga había hablado en plural. ¿No será que…?

En eso, recibí una invitación para iniciar una videollamada. Esperaba ver a mi amiga, pero lo primero que vi fue una imagen en blanco y negro de una ecografía, en la cual no pude distinguir nada.

-Mimi, te presento a Kurumi Ichijouji, tu ahijada… si es que aceptas, claro –explicó Miyako, que se asomó por la cámara con los ojos húmedos, la nariz roja pero con una enorme sonrisa -

Esta vez fue mi turno de gritar exageradamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww... reconozco que este fue el primero que escribí. Espero les haya agradado. Usé el nombre Kurumi porque en varios fics de en que nombran a los hijos le han puesto a la hija de Miyako y Ken ese nombre, y se me hace bastante acertado y bonito.

Cariños a todos, nos leemos pronto.


	6. Pedida

**Ella y Él**

Por _Lovely Flower_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de autora: Hola a todos, perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo y no actualizar. Agradezco los reviews y traté de hacer caso a todos los comentarios y recomendaciones que me hicieron.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pedida (Daisuke POV)

Aquel 24 de diciembre nos reunimos en el departamento que compartían Yamato y Sora. Sería primera vez en varios años en que podríamos estar los doce elegidos y nuestros compañeros juntos en nochebuena. Miyako acababa de regresar a Japón junto a Mimi, aunque esta última solo venía de visita por unas semanas. Lo bueno de tener a Mimi cerca es que me ayudaba con nuevas recetas, si bien mi fuerte es el ramen nunca está de más aprender nuevas técnicas y preparaciones.

Tuvimos que cenar temprano, ya que al pobre Ichijouji le asignaron un turno nocturno en la prefectura. Mi amigo estaba bastante triste, ya que era la primera navidad después del regreso de Miyako y por temas de trabajo no podría estar con ella. Traté de animarlo diciéndole que esta era solo una de muchas navidades, en el futuro podrían pasarla juntos las veces que quisieran.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando Sora anunció que era hora de abrir los obsequios. Íbamos a empezar cuando sonó el timbre. Yamato fue a atender.

—Ichijouji, ¿no deberías estar en la prefectura? —

Miyako y yo fuimos los primeros en apresurarnos a la puerta. Efectivamente era Ken, con una bolsa con regalos y Wormmon apoyado en su hombro.

—Un colega me llamó para cambiar el turno. Su esposa es enfermera y debió trabajar de urgencia. Sabía que esta fecha era importante para mí por lo que hicimos un trueque... Me toca cubrirlo después pero es lo de menos —

—¡Ken-kun! — Miyako pasó de forma atrabancada por mi lado y se lanzó sobre Ichijouji —¡Qué bueno que estés aquí! —

Se besaron sin pudor alguno y sin importar mi cara de asco. Murmuré unas maldiciones por lo bajo.

—Que amargado eres, Motomiya —mi amigo me sonrió, con su típica sonrisa tímida. —He traído regalos para todos —

Ken entró aún abrazado a Miyako, se sentó junto a ella cerca del árbol de navidad y empezamos a repartir los obsequios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vaya, otra botella... Gracias, creo —

Taichi-sempai respondió cuando Ken le entregó el regalo, una botella de sake. Era el último regalo, o eso pensé hasta que vi el gesto contrariado de Miyako y reparé en que no le había entregado nada a ella.

—Miya — él habló mientras le tomaba las manos —No me he olvidado de tu obsequio, lo he dejado para el final a posta —

El gesto de ella cambio de la amargura al alivio. De seguro había pensado que Ken se había olvidado de ella pero no, mi amigo no es así. Creo que piensa demasiado en ella incluso. Ichijouji siguió hablando.

—Te amo, Miyako, estoy seguro de que lo sabes pero no está demás repetirlo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no necesitabas regalarme nada en este día, tu regreso ya es suficiente para mi —

Escuché un _"Awwww"_ de parte de alguna de las chicas, Mimi probablemente. Estaba a punto de decir algo por tanta cursilería, pero mi intuición me decía que no sería buena idea.

—Bueno, no quiero aburrirlos —confesó Ken sonrojado —Sólo quería decirte lo que sentía y, en este día, delante de nuestros amigos quería hacerte una pregunta... —

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Ken arrodillándose frente a Miyako y sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo azul, que al abrir dejó a la vista un delicado anillo con un diamante (creo) en el centro. Los grititos de Hikari, Mimi y Sora sólo confirmaron la primera idea que se me vino a la mente.

—Miyako Inoue, ¿te casarías conmigo? —

Observé a Miyako totalmente aturdida, con las manos en el rostro y los ojos clavados en el pequeño anillo. Pasaron unos segundos y no omitió palabra alguna, algo extraño en ella que solía ser impulsiva y, porque no decirlo, un tanto chillona.

—Miya... —

Vi como el rostro de Ken pasaba del sonrojo a una palidez sepulcral. Y ella seguía sin decir nada.

Atiné a hacer lo que mejor sabía: _hablar cuando no debía_. — Vamos, Miyako, se dice _"sí, Ken, acepto"_. No es tan difícil, ¿o sí? —

Todos me miraron con un gesto indescifrable, sólo la expresión de ella pasó de la impavidez a una alegría extrema. Soltó el llanto reprimido antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Ken.

—Sí, sí, sí. Acepto, Ken... Te amo —

El color volvió al rostro de mi amigo, junto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, muy distinta a todas las que le vi anteriormente.

Esperaba fueran muy felices, Ken se merece ser muy feliz y sé que junto a ella lo será. Los observo de reojo, besándose felices, el anillo luce ahora en el dedo de Miyako. Me alegro por ellos pero no puedo evitar mi naturaleza.

—Váyanse a un motel, por favor... —

Ella me avienta lo primero que pilla cerca, sin dejar de besar a Ken. De seguro muy pronto empezaran a reproducirse también, y veré correr por ahí a un mini Ken o una versión en miniatura de Miyako.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, eso fue el capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
